


It Was Only A Day

by ThatGuyJace



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuyJace/pseuds/ThatGuyJace





	It Was Only A Day

It was only a day

 

It was night when it all caught fire;  
It was night when I was made a liar.

It was twilight when the air seemed thin;  
It was twilight when I wondered if I’d hear you again.

It was dawn when there was hope;  
It was dawn when my neck was covered in rope.

It was morning when the bubble popped;  
It was morning when my heart stopped.

It was mid-day when the past said stay;  
It was mid-day when I begged ‘not to go away’.

It was noon when came time to flee or fight;  
It was noon when we agreed ‘but not tonight’.

It was evening when the dream broke;  
It was evening when the air made me choke.

It was dusk when happiness died;  
It will be dusk when I’ll swear I tried.


End file.
